The present invention relates to education and demonstration apparatus and more particularly to an instrument for demonstrating the principles of wind powered generation of electricity and its control. The invention is particularly characterized in the provision of an economical compact apparatus for effectively demonstrating the interrelated effects of wind conditions and loading conditions.
Fundamentals of power generation are widely taught in high school, college and vocational training curricula.
It is an important object of the invention to demonstrate the principles of power generation from wind power for such educational purposes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide compact, economical demonstration apparatus consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for student safety consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide highly visual and easily understood demonstration apparatus consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.